


Two Strangers in the Bright Lights

by Hircyon



Category: Redline (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Cloaca, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircyon/pseuds/Hircyon
Summary: You came out tonight for self-reflection, not to get caught between two Redline hopefuls looking for excitement. All things considered, it could have gone worse.





	

You met them at a bar—a fairly classy place you don’t regularly use for hookups, but for quiet self-reflection. It was one of those nights. Right now, huddled in a hotel elevator with a long, muscular arm around your shoulders and the thrill of anticipation stirring your stomach, it’s hard to remember how you even got here. The one with a red carapace approached you first. Shinkai. That’s probably the only reason you ended up in this situation, because you find him to be more approachable in general. There’s a kind of desperation to him, but no threat.

His partner, on the other hand…

“Trava,” Shinkai explains as he leans into your personal space in the booth. He cranes his neck to look across the dim bar, and you follow his gaze to a tall, furred alien in a cropped jacket and low-slung jeans. He’s appallingly handsome. Shinkai waves him over.

“So you’re racers?” You ask dazedly, repeating what the amphibious alien told you earlier in a clumsy burst of friendliness.

“Yes. We’ll be in Redline. You’ve probably heard of us. Team Speedmaster. I’m really more of a mechanic but I fancy myself something of a racer,” he explains. You know Redline—you couldn’t escape the hype if you tried.

“So what are two famous Redline racers doing here?”

Shinkai leans his elbows on the table, looking charmed to be called famous. “Searching out parts. This is a mechanic’s game as much as a racer’s. Without the best possible parts and the most skilled mechanic, even the fastest racer wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Huh?” A new voice joins the conversation. “I don’t like your tone, Shinkai. What are you saying? You saying I wouldn’t be the best without you?”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You’re impulsive. And you don’t have my advanced mechanical knowledge.” He taps his temple, narrowing his organic eye.

“Eh? You wanna bet?” 

The taller alien leans over him, into the golden glow of the small light above your table, and you’re struck again with his raw beauty. The rest of the conversation bleeds away. You can only focus on the energy burning bright between these two strangers. It’s neon, vivid and warm—utterly compelling. You knew then, despite your reservations, you would be going home with them tonight.

Here you are, in a small but relatively nice hotel room, breathing heavily while the alien called Trava pulls your shirt over your head. When he smiles, it’s all predatory teeth and the hungry glint of dark yellow eyes. He holds you still while he presses one of your nipples between his teeth, just a spark of pain before he soothes it with his tongue. You shudder, already aching. He repeats the motion with your other nipple and then bites his way quickly back up your neck until his warm breath is on your wet lips. His eyes flick over your shoulder and, to your disappointment, Trava backs off. His smirk and the tilt of his head suggest a challenge.

You turn, a little breathless, straight into his partner’s arms. Already, Shinkai is more physically affectionate. He’s also only half undressed, his skin surprisingly warm and soft against yours. He runs his nails lightly down your back to grab your ass, briefly, before making quick work of your pants. You feel vulnerable, completely aware you’re at their mercy. 

However, Shinkai has always been the more approachable one. You bring your hands up and trace the ridged plating on his shoulders before winding your arms around him. He may not be able to kiss, with the shape and rigidity of his plated face, but he seems open to the intimacy. You kiss down the chitinous plates along his jaw. He tilts his head back, basking in the affection. You continue to his throat, the skin soft and pliable. His pulse beats beneath your lips. You undo his belt and he steps out of his clothes.

Shinkai is practically glowing, lavished with attention. He leads you backwards onto the bed, where you settle with his hands on your hips. He’s breathing a little harder now, nipping your shoulders while his nails trace up and down your thighs. You lean into him. You’re obviously wet, but he’s deliberately denying you sensation where you want it most.

Just as you’re starting to ache, the mattress sinks behind you and you abruptly remember the third party in the room.

“Alright, let the professional through,” Trava purrs as he turns you to face him. “This is the problem with you, Shinkai. When are we ever going to get started?”

You hear the amphibian huff behind you and mutter a response, but Trava leans close and draws you in—not to a kiss but to bite the side of your neck again, harder, little fangs digging beneath your jaw. The breath hitches in your throat. As he moves down to your collarbone, you run your hands down his sides to settle on the curve of his hips. You roll your thumbs against the sharp hipbones until he groans. 

He leans back and you sink down, breathing lightly against his bare stomach. The dark pink tip of his dick is just beginning to peek from the sheath. You cup his balls and run your tongue along the very edge of the sheath, then flick the tip. Trava jolts and moans softly, recovering with grace while the shiver travels up his taut stomach. His fur is velvety beneath your hand as you coax his erection out. It’s impressive, but given his height, not surprising. The soft pink skin glistens appealingly and you run your tongue flat up the underside.

You’re about to take it into your mouth when your weight shifts and Shinkai presses against your back, making you sit up. He winds his arms around your sides and runs his fingers up and down your inner thighs again. You part them slightly in anticipation. He rests his chin on your shoulder.

“You don’t give your partner much to work with,” he says to Trava, and you’re not sure if he’s referring to himself or you.

“Really?” Trava jerks his hips with a smirk. He makes a convincing argument.

Shinkai sighs and slides two fingers between your thighs, parting the damp skin. He doesn’t enter you but rubs gently and pulls you back against him. You have to sit back to keep your balance, giving him better access. Not willing to be ignored, Trava follows you and cups your chin in his long fingers. His amber eyes are surprisingly dreamy for someone so unpoetic. You feel Shinkai shift the skin to bare your clit, and the little electric shock of pleasure hits you just as Trava meets your lips.

You roll your hips against the webbed hand and faintly feel him nuzzle your neck, but it’s hard to think between the pleasure arcing through your stomach and the intensifying kiss. You part for breath and a better angle, and then Trava’s lips are back on yours, his tongue in your mouth, while Shinkai pulls you flush against him and pushes a finger inside you. Trava bears down on you, nipping your lower lip every time you retreat. He guides your hand to his dick but you’re too overwhelmed to function. You’re pressed hard against Shinkai’s body and he pushes his hips shallowly against your weight. You can’t hear over the blood pounding in your ears, but you feel the amphibian’s moan through your back. He adds another finger and thrusts them in time with the motion of his hips, grinding his cloaca against you.

When Trava pulls back and doesn’t return, you open your eyes, though you don’t remember closing them. The taller alien cups Shinkai’s face. His hand slows and pulls out of you. You realize you’re still holding Trava’s erection and you let go, dazed by the whirlwind of sensation. You focus on the motion of Shinkai’s breathing against your back, rhythmic and comforting. Trava’s wild grin tells you this is only beginning. He leans in close to his partner’s face.

“Let’s rock,” he says. Shinkai inhales deeply and peels himself from your back long enough to guide you back to the headboard. He sits with his back against the wall and pulls you firmly between his thighs, your skin plastered together again with sweat and the slickness of his cloaca. He shifts, searching for the best angle until he gasps softly as he grinds against you. He runs his hands along your thighs again and spreads your legs. His teeth nip the back of your neck and you push against him just to get a reaction.

As Trava is rolling on a condom, Shinkai makes a small noise like he just remembered something, and he pushes you just enough apart that he can get an arm between your bodies. The damp spot on your skin cools rapidly. Then he nestles you back and holds his hand out before you, shining with thick, clear fluid.

“Is that…yours?” is all you can think to ask. Shinkai cackles breathily against your shoulder and slides two fingers into you, pushing as much of the fluid in as he can. It’s slimy and uncomfortably cool inside you, but the alien thrusts deep and slow, massaging until you’re throbbing warm again. You don’t tell him to stop. It’s both soothing and deeply arousing. You lean your head back into the crook of his neck and make little breathy noises as the pleasure crests. When you finally glance up, Trava is kneeling before you with his head tilted, eyes somewhat glazed—transfixed. You relax your legs and summon him with a little jerk of your head. You’re ready.

He moves forward. Shinkai retracts his hand, winding his arms around your middle again, fingers digging in with anticipation. They operate in perfect sync, and you get the feeling this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. You reach out to pull Trava against you. He slides in, slowly and completely, but you’ve been well-prepared. The fullness and heat are almost too much at once. You can’t contain a moan. When you try to lean forward, Trava braces himself against the wall and pushes you back. He draws his hips out and forward in a short, controlled arc, using the rest of his body to hold you still so his motions pass through you and drive against Shinkai.

They start slow and deep, but soon their rhythms are perfectly aligned. You focus mostly on Trava, the push of him inside you. His thrusts are quick and controlled, but you can tell by the strain in his face he wants more. So do you.

“Harder,” you breathe. Trava snickers and his motions get sharper, a little quicker. Shinkai whimpers and claws at your stomach, arching his hips to meet the rhythm of your body. Pleasure comes in waves, heat blooming through your belly. Soon, you stop trying to control the noises you want to make. You don’t have the killer hips Trava does, but you’re flush against Shinkai’s swollen cloaca, and judging from the warbling moans and hitching breath, you’re doing a pretty good job. Trava’s lips meet your neck, then a wet puff of breath.

You swear you’re actually getting tighter despite the lube. Each thrust is more vibrantly pleasurable, hitting something inside you just right. You’re so close, gripping Trava’s back to get him as deep as possible. Shinkai vibrates against you like he’s about to cum. Trava leans back slightly, and the sight of the two of you desperate and flushed makes him laugh, high and sweet.

“That’s all it takes, huh?” he teases, voice shaking.

“Shut up,” you moan and pull him back in, crushing your body between the two aliens. You wind a hand between your stomachs and circle your clit in time with his thrusts. The rising waves of pleasure drown every other sensation until it overwhelms you, and you cry out. Trava’s thrusts are fast and hard, not exactly easing you through your orgasm. His hot breath wets your lips. The electric arcs of pleasure still make you quiver and twitch beneath him. Shinkai chokes on a yelp and then his grinding stops abruptly, hot wetness spreading between you and running down your skin. He digs his plated head into the crook of your neck, murmuring.

You can barely focus on that because Trava pushes hard and the pressure inside you suddenly increases, now approaching the point of discomfort despite your post-coital wetness. Trava makes a sharp, strangled moan and twitches his hips as he cums, the muscles in his back shivering with effort. The sensation of fullness inside you sits on the knife-edge between pain and pleasure. You can feel your heartbeat in every inch of your body. For a few seconds, all three of you are still—panting, sweating, convalescing.

Trava moves first. He leans past you and puts a hand on the side of Shinkai’s face in a surprisingly tender gesture, then bites Shinkai’s throat. The smaller alien gasps, a breathless flutter of a sound. He holds for a second, then sharp teeth pull at the skin, leaving a spit-wet spot that will bloom into a bruise later. Shinkai rubs his throat ruefully, but he’s smiling.

You’re eager to get out of the rapidly-cooling wet spot before the fluids start to dry, but Trava is somehow still hard inside you and you’re caught beneath his weight. Noticing your discomfort, he sighs and leans back to give you some space to breathe.

“I hope you don’t have someplace to be,” he says dismissively. “Because I might have gotten a bit carried away.”

Shinkai makes a noise of exasperation. “You always do this.”

“You never complain.”

You cringe, suddenly understanding. With Trava’s biology, you should have anticipated the consequences. He chuckles at the look on your face.

“It’s not that bad. Ask him, he likes it.”

Shinkai huffs behind you. “I do not.”

“You do,” Trava croons. “Anyway, we might as well settle in for a bit. Get to know each other.” He takes you by the shoulders and rolls you easily until you’re on a drier part of the bed, one of your legs slung over him to ease the pressure inside you. He twists lithely to light a cigarette from the bedside table.

Shinkai returns, his chest pressed to your back and one hand idly stroking your hair. You might regret this in the morning, but right now, it isn’t that bad.

“So,” Trava says, the cigarette bobbing on his lips, “I never caught your name.”


End file.
